At the End of Reality, an Internal Prelude
by nodumbbitch
Summary: Somebody is invading Rory's dreams, and she can't seem to stop him... or want him to. On Hold
1. Nick and Nora, Sid and Nancy

**At the End of Reality – An Internal Prelude**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Gilmore Girls. I am simply a fan writing a fic.

* * *

_

His smirk as he handed her the book lingered in her mind as she closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, pulling the covers over her head. She could remember the way he had made her smile. He had stolen he book and written in it, and she had smiled.

Her bed was warm and her house was comfortable, but she had the itch to leave. However, she was extremely tired and sleep was swallowing her whole.

Rory sat at the familiar counter of Luke's Diner, in between her mother, the witty Lorelai and her boyfriend, the handsome Dean. On the other side of the counter, Luke was busy making coffee for the three.

They all seemed happy. But Rory felt as though she didn't belong. She felt like she was looking in from the outside. And she was. She could see herself, her mother, and Dean inside Luke's through the window. She shook her head and turned, confused. She was quite clearly dreaming.

No sooner had she turned than she was back inside Luke's looking out at the two people outside the window. One was a girl, brunette and blue-eyed, looking up at a boy, darkhaired and brooding. She couldn't tell what the girl was saying to the boy, but there was some confusion on her face. That's when Rory realized that the girl was in fact her standing outside of Luke's and that the boy was Jess.

Jess smiled down at her, and took her hand. He tugged her away from the window and Rory lost sight of herself. She turned back to Lorelai, who was prating to Luke about something.

Dean said he had to leave and kissed Rory on the forehead. Lorelai rolled her eyes and laughed. Rory moved over a seat, next to her mother, and suddenly, she had double vision. If that's what you could call it. In one eye, she could see her mother and Luke, and in the other she could see herself and Jess.

Jess had abducted her and taken her to the bridge. Rory was grasping his hand as he spun around on the old wood and they were both laughing. The Rory inside Luke's could not tell what was happening, it was as though she was watching one of those TV's where you can watch two shows at once, but the second one was on mute. Not that she was much paying attention to Luke and Lorelai's ramblings, but the second vision was definitely on mute.

The Rory with Jess looked at him, confused, as she held her Vulcan death grip on his hand. Jess looked at her thoughtfully and she laughed as he said something undoubtedly witty. Now, the only thing Rory could see was Jess.

She lessened their proximity and Jess was breathing in her ear. His breath was warm and moist against her cheek and she felt the craving desire to kiss him. She pulled back and ran off, leaving a confused Jess standing on the bridge.

Rory ran through the town of Stars Hollow, past Miss Patty's, and into Luke's. She saw her double staring off into space, and ran over to her. Her hand slid right through the other Rory and she seemed to remain calm.

Rory gasped as she felt a cold sensation on her shoulder, as though someone had just stuck an ice cube down her shirt. She turned around, and there was the other Rory, staring at her confused. Lorelai looked over at the two Rorys and laughed. Kirk, Luke, and Jess, who had just come down the stars, joined Lorelai. Both of the Rorys panicked and the one sitting took the one standing's hand.

The two ran away and suddenly, they were one in the same. She was sitting on Dean's lap in his house, and she gave him a kiss, longing for something more.

Jess was something more, wasn't he?

Rory awoke with a start to the sound of her alarm. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply. She could still smell Jess's scent, lingering in her nostrils. She could still feel his breath on her cheek and neck.

She could also still feel Dean's lips on her forehead and she shuddered, knowing that she wanted something more. Even if something more was Jess, she didn't know him. Why was she having dreams about him?

* * *

This was a very short chapter. Later chapters shall be longer, I promise. This one, obviously, is for "Nick Nora/Sid Nancy." I'm going to try to have a different dream for every episode Jess is in from here on out, but for now, enjoy the uber-short introduction story to At the End of Reality - An Internal Prelude.


	2. The Bracebridge Dinner

**At the End of Reality - An Internal Prelude  
**_The Bracebridge Dinner_

The scene played over and over in her head as she tried to stay warm in the Inn's bedding. It wasn't as comfy as hers at home, mainly because she wasn't used to it. She wondered if Emily was ever going to come back to the room, and wondered if Lorelai would move into her own bed. It seemed as though Lorelai's presence in Rory's bed calmed her and she moved as close to her mother as possible.

Jess could've really hurt himself, it was just a joke to him. But it didn't matter much. Jess wasn't all bad. He was just trying to be funny by jumping into a horse-drawn sleigh with her.

The snow was so pretty and Stars Hollow seemed magickal at this time of year, both Rory and her mother thought so. She wondered whether or not Jess felt that way. She doubted that he would. Despite what most people thought, Jess wasn't all bad. Right?

Warm, dependable sleep overtook her and she embraced it with open arms. What would she dream that night. What was awaiting her inside her head, what thoughts had she not thought when she was awake?

A girl can only ponder what diary her brain holds. Only in dreaming can she understand what she truly feels or believes and it is not all she can think in the daylight.

A vision faded in to greet Rory. She stood outside, next to the gazebo, snow falling heavily in the near-light of early mornings. She looked up at the sky, into the falling fluff above her. Despite her lack of warm clothing and the surrounding ice, she was warm and at ease. She smiled widely, and spun, catching snowflakes on her tongue.

Her arms flung wide, head up towards the sky, laughs escaping her throat as she watched what looked like stuffing from Colonel Cluckers fell around her from the sky above. She looked down at her surroundings, rather than up at the sky and saw something rather peculiar. In the snow, there was a woman curled up in a ball, asleep. She seemed pleasantly dreaming and smiled in her sleep, despite the snow growing around her, falling on her, burying her.

Except, it wasn't. The snow only fell around her, with few flakes actually falling on her. There must've been around a foot surrounding her, but there was only a thin sheath of snow on her back as it rose and fell in time with her breath.

Rory walked over to the sleeping woman and touched her head lightly, pushing snowy hair from her face. It was, in fact, Lorelai in the snow. Rory smiled and kissed her mother on the forehead. Lorelai grinned wider in her sleep. Rory stroked her cheek and stood up. She looked across the snowy town and saw various blobs in the snow, scattered everywhere as far as she could see. The closest to Lorelai was Miss Patty. Beyond Miss Patty was Kirk, Babette, Morey, and everyone from Stars Hollow.

Rory trudged her way through the snow, looking for someone. She wasn't sure who, though.

She passed Kirk's mother, Fran, Andrew, and a bunch of people she could not name, but she knew. She passed Lane and Mama Kim, she passed people she knew from Stars Hollow High, people she had grown up with. She passed Sookie and Jackson, and Sookie clutched a baby in her arms. Rory had never seen him before, but Sookie and Jackson both seemed very happy about him. Rory smiled at the baby and he giggled in his sleep.

She passed Luke. Luke was not curled up in a ball like everyone else, and he was not near a family member like everyone else. He seemed troubled and stirred when Rory passed him. She decided to stop and watch him. He twitched when she touched his rough, unshaved face, but she smiled down at him, whispering some sort of incantation that she never knew she knew. His face calmed, and he mumbled something about divorce. Rory, frowned slightly but still knelt by Luke. He curled up slowly, so he was a ball like everyone else and Rory straightened.

The next person she recognised was Clara. She was small yet elegant, the way she should be. Rory wondered if Dean was nearby. As she wondered this, Clara moved slightly, and her hand pointed in a certain direction. Rory looked off the way Clara had pointed and saw a large figure sprawled on the ground, legs pulled tightly to his chest.

Rory thought he looked just like a little child. A grin spread across her face and she sat down next to him, stroking his face. She bent over as far as she could and kissed him. He smiled wider in his sleep and pressed his face to the cold, hard ground, as though looking for sustenance in the frozen world beneath him. Rory heard a slight noise and looked up. Someone was stirring not far away from the lovers. Rory stood and went over to the snow-ridden body.

His face was pale and pained. He clutched his head and was shaking, despite his deep sleep. Rory fell next to him and stroked his face, moving his hands from his hair. She couldn't help but run her hands through the soft blackness of his hair that seemed to defy gravity upon occasion. Jess remained tensed and his eyes moved quickly beneath his eyelids.

She kissed his eyelids without much thought and they fluttered open when she pulled away. She stroked his back as his wild brown eyes slowly took in the scene around him. He could see Dean not ten feet away from him, and yet, there was Rory, sitting behind him, kissing his eyelids, stroking his back.

"Go back to sleep," Rory cooed to the panicked Jess. He mumbled something, but his eyes closed immediately and his breathing evened out. He had obeyed her command without any hesitation.

Rory pawed aside some fallen snow next to Jess's back and curled up beside him, putting her arms around his waist. Her hands were touching the soft fabric between her and his stomach, and she could feel the slowed, sleepy breathing of the boy in her arms. She kissed his shoulder and he moved his hands over hers while staying in his trance-like sleep. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent while he slept.

The snow falling on them was warm, surprisingly, and left her skin feeling free and heated.

The two lay there, asleep in the snow, as the other townspeople faded away around them, save for Dean, about ten feet away.

A dark figure appeared in the white vastness and came to Rory. "Wake-up, honey. We have a big day ahead," came Lorelai's voice and Rory's eyes fluttered open, both in her dream and in real life.

"Wake-up sleepy head," Lorelai joked as Rory lifted herself out of the bed. "You seemed pretty happy, despite you having me in a death grip over here. Nice dreams?"

Rory nodded her head and Lorelai winked. "Dean?" Rory lied and nodded her head. Lorelai smiled and watched as Rory removed herself from the bed.

The look in Lorelai's eyes worried Rory, but then again, they had both just woken up, so it didn't bother her too much. She pushed herself into the bathroom and Lorelai just looked at her daughter, somewhat sadly.

Rory could still feel Jess's fingers lingering on her hands.


End file.
